Written in Pink
by doodlebug720
Summary: She started out a thief, somehow catching the eye of a Prince and his jealous brother. But, through war and poverty, will she chose one of them? Or will she find love in another? It truly is a tale best written in pink. SakuIta/Sasu/Shika
1. Robbing the Prince

**Legend Written in Pink**

**Chapter 1**

**Alright, I'll try to keep this at a T level. I'm not worried about the romance getting out of hand, but the violence might. I'll do my best, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DETTEBAYO!**

**!**

Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno sighed, walking down the long stone road between a brothel and a bakery. He long pink hair was left to hang loosely around her delicate frame, though that was frowned upon by the gentlewomen of her society, she liked it this way. Her emerald green eyes batted daintily, her long lashes brushing against her pale skin. She was on the short side, and overly dainty, slim, and graceful. All she wore was a gray loose cotton shirt and matching shorts, both of which had been white at one point.

A man loomed at the corner, wearing a hooded cloak so that his facial features were not distinguishable. He was obviously a man, though, by his broad shoulders.

Sakura looked around her, noticing she was all alone. She took a step backwards, her soft cloth moccasins not making a noise.

Suddenly, he charged at her, his feet pounding furiously against the stone, as he lurched forward, grabbing her rose locks in his fist and yanking sharply.

!

"Aiiiee!" A voice yelped, close by. It was a female voice, decidedly so by the high octave.

Sasuke Uchiha, a man who had been previously enjoying the finest ale at the brothel, rushed towards the shriek, knocking over the stool he'd been sitting on in the process. He was a fine looking lad, with raven black hair spiked backwards, dark and mysterious obsidian eyes, delectably pale skin that wasn't marred by a single scar or blemish. Yes, he was a handsome man indeed, and he had pride in this fact. However, he wore a cap over his hair, so that he would not be recognized.

He rushed into the alley, and saw the most beautiful being he'd ever seen in his life, who was being attacked by a filthy street rat.

He assaulted the man, his fist connecting with the man's face, sending him skidding in the other direction.

With a cry of pain, the man ran in the other direction. Soon, he was out of the Uchiha's sight.

"Coward!" Sasuke yelled after the fleeing figure, as he knelt down to aid the sobbing beauty.

She was like an angel. A god among insects. Her cascading pink hair draped over her shoulders. She was so pale, so small, that it seemed almost impossible for her to be alive. As if when he touched that fragile girl, she would crumble into nothing. "Fair Miss," Sasuke kissed her hand, "May I ask your name, sweet angel?"

She stood up sharply, bringing her foot to connect with his, knocking him over.

"Hey, what are you-" He growled, as obsidian eyes met determined emerald.

She placed a foot onto his face, pressing him into the cold stone. She slipped his bracelets and rings off, squeaking with awe at each one she saw.

"You worthless little thief." Sasuke grumbled, attempting to struggle.

"Quiet, you." She silenced him with a kick, keeping him pressed firmly to the ground with her foot.

Sasuke felt himself start to lose consciousness. Whoever this girl was, she was a lot stronger than she appeared. He felt her search his pockets, pulling out his large wad of money. He heard her gasp, and tiny footsteps as she ran off.

_'Pink haired theiving bitch.'_

_!_

"Shikamaru!" Sakura shouted, bursting into her little thatch home.

Said man frowned at her, taking off his hood. "You better have gotten a lot of money," Shikamaru muttered, "That man punched me in the face."

"Who cares about _that_?" Sakura snorted, pulling out the large wad of money, "This is enough to pay rent for a few _years_!"

"Sakura-chan?" A feeble little voice whined from the mat.

"Ah, Kohana-chan!" Sakura ran over to the little six year old girl.

Kohana had black hair and ice blue eyes. She was very pale, and had always been sickly, since the day Sakura had taken her in.

!

_'Fourteen year old Sakura had been wandering around the village, looking for a victim to rob. She had only begun her life of thievery, and was fairly amateur in the act, so was very cautious about what person she would choose. It was early January, and the village was laced with snow. _

_It was then that she noticed a shivering mass on the corner of the stone road._

_It was a little girl, still a toddler, with short black hair and unfocused ice blue eyes. She was covered in snow, as though she'd been out here a long time, and given up on brushing off the snow._

_"Kami," Sakura shouted, "Little girl, are you okay?" _

_The little girl didn't respond. only continuing to stare blankly at the snow._

_With a sigh, Sakura picked the girl up bridal style, carrying her towards her own home. She barely had enough to feed herself, but she would make ends meet. She always had.'_

!

It's been three years since Kohana had been brought into her home, which had before only consisted of Shikamaru and herself. Sakura had always had a soft spot for children, so whenever they find a child they always bring them into the home.

That was how Ai, Jiro, Michi, Suzuki, and baby Leiko were found. Each was found on the streets, each Sakura had willingly and kindly taken in. Shikamaru never minded, him and Sakura had always been the closest of friends.

"Everyone! Come here!" Sakura called out, waiting for everyone to pile into the room.

"Just tell us already!" Shikamaru sighed in his frustration, "You troublesome woman."

"Sakura-chan! You're home!" Ai ran out. He was dirty blond, with warm brown eyes. He was nine years old, and wore a brown shirt and faded gray shorts. He had a bandage wrapping around his left knee, from a scab he got attempting to steal from someone stronger than him.

Jiro ran forward, hugging her leg, "Shikamaru got punched in the face!" He noted, looking up at her with innocent green eyes. He was seven, with black hair in a low ponytail. He had a black shirt and shorts.

Michi shied her head out from the doorway, her face covered by long, chocolate colored hair. She said nothing, but tilted her head in a welcoming gesture. Dhe had a long black dress.

Suzuki came forward, holding baby Leiko. Suzuki had short, caramel colored hair with a red ribbon to tie the loose strands back. Her eyes were a soft gray. She smiled softly, muttering, "What'd you get?" Suzuki was seven years old.

Baby Leiko only whined in aggrivation. Her hair was soft and curly, a dainty shade of red. Her eyes were a saphire blue, and she had little freckles across her face.

"Look what I got!" She whipped out the bills, showing off her prize.

"Whoa!" Ai grinned, "That's a lot!"

Jiro shot her a mischievous glace, "Who'd you get _that_ from?"

Sakura grinned, "Well..."

!

"Little brother, I hope you've chosen a wife." A man who looked a lot like his brother asked, smirking slyly, "Or the King will be upset."

"You _can _call him Father, you know. Actually, I have found a wife to be, Itachi." Sasuke gave an arrogant smirk in return.

"Oh, really? And who will that be?" Itachi gave him a shocked expression.

"Well, I don't know her name. But I do know she has pink hair." Sasuke sighed.

"_Pink_? And how did you meet think pink haired girl?" Itachi chuckled at the thought. _Pink_.

"Oh, she mugged me."

There was a long silence, until Itachi muttered, "Really?"

**!**

**Somewhat short, but that's what you're getting for a first chapter. But, on the bright side, the more reviews I get, the faster and longer the updates. So, review it up, people!**

**~Ginny**


	2. Meeting the Brother

**Written In Pink**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I pinky swear!**

**All right, I wasn't getting a lot of reviews for Little Angel, so I decided to work on this one! So, if you want updates, review!**

**Reviews:**

**dragontamer ri-chan: Kimimaro? Hmm. Perhaps. ;]**

**TeenageCrisis: Ah, voting for Itachi, huh? I can't say I blame you. He is MMMH, so fine. Excuse my inner fangirl. **

**Mizz Hime-Sama: Thanks! I loved writing Sakura as a thief. It's awesome.**

**Naraku's Phoenix: I wanted her to have a partner people wouldn't really see coming. But, I didn't want him to be useless, so I gave her a smart partner.**

**TheHateTheLove: Haha, you know, I never thought I was funny until I started writing fanfiction.**

**lssy111: Thanks :D**

**!**

'Itachi... Go into town to look for a wife. You're younger brother has found a suitable woman before you. That's pathetic.'

His father's words had stung, but Itachi wasn't particularly interested in finding a wife. So, that was how he came to wandering the streets of a village near his kingdom. This was, in fact, the same village where his little brother had been robbed the day before.

He saw a group of children with a young adult. The young adult had long, silky pink hair. She was laughing. It was melodious and, well, perfect. He'd never heard a laugh like that.

"Excuse me, miss..." Itachi started, bowing politely.

"Try and rob me, creep. I'll castrate you with a rusty knife." The girl glared at Itachi with her sparkling emerald eyes.

"Ah, no!" Itachi chuckled, taking a step back. "I merely wanted to know the fair maiden's name."

"If it's your business, my name is Sakura. Now move, please. We're shopping." She glared at him harder, like she was trying to move him with her mind. Unfortunately, she could not. To Itachi, she was like a goddess among lowly peasants. Brimming with confidence, kindness, and reliability. Surely, this was what he should look for in a wife.

"I'm Ai!" A young boy with dirty blond hair grinned. His clothes were now a fresh new navy blue cotton, and he was grinning heavily.

"Sakura-chan!" A little boy with a hairstyle much similar to Itachi himself ran up, shouting, "Don't worry, I shall protect you from this scumbag! Tis a knight's noble duty!" He stood in a fighting stance, but was still short, awkward, and easily able to be defeated. He also had brand new clothes, in a dark green.

"Jiro, be nice." Sakura frowned playfully.

"Whoa! A pretty man! Hello, pretty man!" A little girl holding a baby cooed. They both had new dresses. The older girl's was light pink, while the baby had a crisp little white dress. Her hair was short, and a pleasant caramel color. She had a sweet smile. "I'm Suzuki," She grinned, "And this is Leiko." She held Leiko up to Itachi, where Leiko yanked a chubby fistful of his hair.

"Ow." Itachi grunted, prying his hair free.

"Ah, sorry about that." Sakura picked up baby Leiko, who giggled in her victory.

"Michi! Konoha! Shikamaru-kun! Come look at the pretty man!" Suzuki squealed, waving them over.

A young man, relatively the same age as the beautiful Sakura, walked over. He had a spiked black ponytail, and one black eye. He was carrying a little girl in a light blue dress, with black hair. She was very pail, and looked sickly. A different girl in a black cloak, whose brown hair cascaded over her face, came along, hiding behind the young man's leg.

For a second, the thought flashed through Itachi's mind that this Shikamaru might be the enchanting Miss Sakura's husband. Itachi's eyes narrowed into slits. What he should've said was nothing. But what he did say was, "I think you two make a horrible couple."

Sakura gave him a strange look, muttering, "We're not together."

Shikamaru was blushing, but didn't voice his opinion.

"Excuse me?" Ai tugged on Itachi's silk cloak, "Are you a woman or a man?"

Itachi glared at the boy, "I'm a man!"

Sakura, along with the other children, burst into peals of laughter. Shikamaru had a smirk on his face.

Itachi scowled, and was about to say something when the black haired one, Kohana, began coughing.

"Kohana, are you alright?" Sakura's eyes knit together in her worry, and she had a little frown on her face.

Itachi didn't like it when Sakura frowned. He wanted her to smile. She had a pretty smile.

But Kohana wasn't alright. She began to cough up blood, and Sakura's face began to pale.

"Kohana? Kohana? We... We have to get her home! Maybe if she gets some rest..." Sakura was getting frantic. Her eyes were tearing up. No matter how brave she sounded, she knew Kohana would not get better. Not without medical attention, which she in no way could afford. You'd have to be insanely rich to afford something like-

"Perhaps our family medic could look her over?" Itachi suggested.

Sakura's eyes widened. Who was the man they'd been teasing so casually? She voiced her question out loud, "Who are you?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, prince of the Leaf Kingdom. Would you care to make a deal?" Itachi gave a sinister smirk. He had a plan.

"Feh?" Was the only thing Sakura could manage to mutter. The children, and even Shikamaru, could only stare with mouths open. Except for Kohana, who'd stopped coughing, but was still a sickly pale. They had all heard of the Uchiha clan, how could they not? Cruel King Fugaku Uchiha who ruled over the land with his iron fists, his beautiful wife, and two sons.

"I will give you all a place to stay, medical treatment, and royal treatment, in exchange for you to be my bride."

Sakura took a swift glance at Kohana, before muttering, "Deal."

**!**

**And yes, I decided to end it right there. Just to make you all _suffer_. So, review or I'll kill off poor, innocent Kohana.**

**~Ginny**


	3. Introducing the Father

**Written In Pink**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Grr.**

**Reviews; From now on, I'll just thank you here.**

**Thanks to dragontamer ri-chan, Issy111, Akari Izume, Mizz Hime-Sama, deadpeace6868, xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx and TeenageCrisis. You people are the reason I update! You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**!**

The group sat in an impressive carriage, the large black horses pulling them towards their destination. It was a sparkling black carriage as well, with red velvet seats and silk tapistries. Sakura sat on the very end, by the little window. Kohana was fast asleep next to her, lying on her lap. Her condition was a little better, but she was still too pale. Shikamaru was next, looking rather upset. Suzuki and Baby Leiko were sleeping in the corner. On the other side, facing Sakura, was Itachi who was looking rather smug. Next to Itachi was Ai, who was riddling him with questions about the castle. Jiro was next, and also chatting to Itachi about how he would grow up to be great knight. Michi was the last one, staring aimlessly at her shoes.

"Sakura, you really will enjoy the castle. It's beautiful." Itachi offered. He did feel guilty for blackmailing her into a marriage, but she would grow to love him eventually. All it would take is time.

She didn't respond, only stroking Konoha's face and telling her everything would be just fine.

Shikamaru glared at Itachi, muttering, "You can't force a person to love you."

Sakura may have been to absorbed in Kohana's welfare to hear, but Itachi grimaced at the words. They hit him like a slap, he knew they were probably true.

However, if there was a chance, he was willing to risk his pride for it.

All the children fell silent, pressing their faces into the windows as they stared outside.

"Whoa," Ai grinned.

"This is the castle? It's so big!" Jiro muttered, wide eyed.

Itachi noticed the form of his brother, coming out to greet him. Then, realization hit him. He recalled his brother mentioning the girl he'd fallen in love with, _"But I do know she has pink hair."_

Pink.

Itachi glanced at Sakura, before muttering, "This might not go so well."

!

Sasuke Uchiha stepped out to greet his brother. His brother had never been a family man, so you might be able to imagine Sasuke's surprise when a group of children jumped out of the carriage, eagerly searching the grounds of the castle.

"What in hell?" Sasuke shot a confused glance at the children before turning back to the carriage.

And that's when he saw her. The majestic beauty that had been plaguing his mind was right before his eyes. Had Itachi brought her all this way just for Sasuke? He'd never known his older brother to be so kind to-

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet my future wife." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke clentched his fists. That bastard. That scheming, evil bastard.

Another man came from the carriage, holding a pale child.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled, sauntering forward.

"Right, you're pissed, and I understand that. I'm marrying the girl you like, I can see why you'd be pissed. But, little brother, there are ways to rationalize your anger without violence and I think-" Itachi attempted to explain.

Then, Sasuke's fist connected with Itachi's face.

"Kami!" Our favorite pink haired bride-to-be squealed, "Not in front of the children!"

Sasuke and Itachi stopped their brawl to look up at the pink haired beauty, and a thought crossed their minds.

_'Good to know how much she cares about the welfare of her fiance.'_

_'I still don't even know her name.'_

!

"Father," Itachi called out, "I request your presence." He rubbed the sore spot where Sasuke had punched him, and then had run off to go wallow in his anger.

Sakura and Shikamaru stared, open mouthed, as none other than King Fugaku sauntered down the stairs.

"Well, who is this charming young lady?" Fugaku offered a half-smile, but still managed to look grim and frightening.

Sakuar bowed her head, "My name is Sakura Haruno, your highness. I am Itachi-sama's bride-to-be. If it is not too much to ask, I have a child here who requires medical assistance."

Fugaku glanced at Kohona, who flinched and snuggled into Shikamaru.

"Very well." He called guards, who escorted Kohona down a long hall.

Sakura made an attempt to follow, but Fugaku blocked her way.

"I kindly ask you not to interfere with the medic and her duties. Now, if you would, tell me the names of the others." Fugaku sighed.

"Ah, this is Shikamaru," Sakura gestured towards the boy, who bowed his head, "He's my close friend. We were both orphaned at a young age, and we grew up together."

"This is Ai, whose mother begged me to take him in as she died from a disease." Sakura sighed as Ai jumped forward with a lopsided grin.

Ai questioned, "Do you really have a collection of the chopped off heads of your enemies?"

Fugaku let out a soft chuckle, muttering, "No. Where did you hear that, idle gossip? However, I do have a rather impressive collection of swords that a young man like yourself might be interested in."

"Can I see them too? I'll be a knight one day, so I should get used to swords!" Jiro sprang forward, smirking.

"Ah, that's Jiro, he's the son of a valiant knight I once knew. He died in battle, and left Jiro in my care." Sakura sighed, fondly remembering Jiro's father.

"Well, then I suppose you'll need practice." Fugaku smirked.

"This is Suzuki and Baby Leiko." Sakura motioned towards the two girls, "Suzuki is the daughter of a seamstress who was mugged and killed late one night." Sakura let out a sad sigh, "She had done me many a kindness, so I gladly took in Suzuki. Leiko was left alone on my doorstepm the poor thing, and I took her in."

"Mother was wonderful at making pretty clothes, though we were quite poor. I do miss her, really I do, but I was only a small child at the time. I really can't quite remember." Suzuki sighed.

Baby Leiko only suck on the sleeve of her dress.

"The little girl over there was Kohana, a girl I found out in the cold. Her sickness has been getting worse, and I am grateful for your help." Sakura bowed her head.

"No need to bow, I'm your Father-in-law," Fugaku let out a soft chuckle. "Just talk to me like you would any other person."

Sakura smiled, "Ah, very well then. This is Michi, I found her in the forest one day and she came home with me. She doesn't talk, though, so I've no idea what happened to her parents."

Michi stared at her shoes, without even glancing at Fugaku.

"Very well, I'll have the servants escort you to your rooms, where you'll be staying, and provide you with fresh clothes.

A red haired boy escorted them to their rooms, blushing ever so slightly when Sakura's arm brushed against his.

Fugaku turned to glance at his oldest son, muttering, "She's a lovely woman. I can't wait for my grandchildren."

"Father!" Itachi sputtered, blushing.

"Just wait till your mother returns, she'll spoil her rotten. Oh, and Itachi? Why is there a large bruise on your face?"

"It's a long story."

**!**

**Short, yes? I promise to update more. School started this week, and I've been swamped in homework. But here's your update, so don't kill me! Oh, and I'm not answering reviews with a PM anymore, unless I want to respond to a question or interesting statement. I'll just thank you up there, alright?**

**Reviews make me update faster and make me keep inspiration! So review!**

**~Ginny**


	4. Causing the Romance

**Written In Pink**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the little kiddies though. I love them very much. They're so kuwaii!**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to Issy111, TeenageCrisis, Wikedlovely, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, nekomichi, Happyfish, Elyna Lore, dragontamer ri-chan, Mizz Hime-Sama, and angel897**

**Thanks! Keep reviewing!**

**.**

Sakura sighed, pacing around her new bedroom. She wasn't allowed to see Kohana, though she was frequently reported about her condition. A kind servant boy named Gaara, the boy who showed us to our rooms, would tell her, sneaking into the medical room every now and then. So far, she seems to be recovering well. The medicine seems to be working.

Ai and Jiro were outside. Fugaku seemed to take an interest in them, allowing them to assist the knights in their practice. They may even become pages. Shikamaru was asleep in his quarters. If Sakura didn't know better, she would be inclined to go join him. Of course, she would never do something so foolish, no matter how upset she was. She couldn't go cry to Shikamaru, as she always had when she'd been upset. Causing a public scandal would not be a good idea if Kohana still needed the medicine to stay healthy.

No, she'd behave. For now.

Suzuki, Michi, and Baby Leiko were fast asleep in the children's' room. Sakura thought she might go join them. Surely, it'd be easier to sleep with someone to comfort you.

Sakura opened the door to leave her room. It really was a nice room, covered with red silk tapestries with a big beautiful red and black bed. It was a room fit for a princess. If Itachi had his way, that's exactly what she'd be.

Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke there, passing by in the hall. He gave a ghost of a smile, and came towards Sakura.

Sasuke waved slightly, "Sakura-san," He spoke in a velvety voice, "Where are you headed?"

Sakura smiled kindly at the young man. He looked vaguely familiar. Even before seeing him punch Itachi. "Oh, I was just going to sleep in the children's' room. I thought it might be easier to sleep there."

He cocked an eyebrow, and gave a suggestive smirk, "If its comfort you seek, you could always come to sleep in my room."

Sakura frowned, "Keep in mind," She turned and began to walk away, "I'm betrothed to your brother."

"Perhaps," Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his toned chest, "But I claimed you before he did."

Sakura glared at him, "Let go of me. I'm no object. You cannot claim me."

Sasuke moved in, grinding into her. "Are you sure," He whispered huskily against her neck, "you want me to stop?" Before she could protest, he pressed his lips to hers. He pressed her into the wall, pinning her so that she couldn't move.

It was a rough, passionate kiss. It was full of lust, and emotion, and…

Love.

Sakura gasped, pulling away, and began to shout for help. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers again, pulling her towards his room. "He doesn't have to know," Sasuke pulled her towards him.

Sakura almost allowed him to take her with him. She had butterflies in her stomach, but she had to resist. "Stop it," Sakura began to scream, "Help me! Help!" She kneed Sasuke in the place he would need to produce children someday, and ran off down the hall.

Sasuke, kneeling on the floor in pain, noticed a presence. He looked up to see Suzuki glaring down at him.

"You," Suzuki pointed an accusing finger, "man-whore! How dare you do that! I'm telling!" With that, she bolted down the hallway.

Needless to say, that didn't go how Sasuke Uchiha had planned.

.

Sakura ran until she'd hit someone, falling to the ground with a thump. She looked up to see Itachi, in a similar position. Without thinking, she dived forward, grabbing his shirt. Then, she simply cried. She cried, and wept, and sobbed. She clung to him, crying, for a long time. She wasn't exactly sure how long it'd been, but he still just sat there. He patted her back reassuringly, murmuring soothing words into her ear.

He told her everything would be alright. He told her she was beautiful. He told her that nothing would hurt her. He couldn't bring himself to say the one thing on his mind.

He wanted to tell her he loved her. He couldn't do that though, even if he felt it to be true. He'd only just met her. It would take time. Itachi was a patient man. He could wait.

She continued to cry, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Itachi-san," She choked out, "I'm sorry"—She hiccupped loudly—"that I'm such a burden."

"Nonsense," Itachi stroked her hair softly, "You're not a burden."

She let out a dark laugh, rubbing her eyes, "I don't hear that from much of anyone. I was a burden to my parents, to civilians, to Shikamaru, now I'm a burden to you. Just"—She gestured to her tear stained cheeks—"look at me!"

"I do," Itachi murmured, taking her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, "Every time I look at you, all I see is beautiful."

Sakura looked, wide eyed, at her fiancé. She could only watch as he pressed his lips against hers. It was gentle, sweet, tender.

Sakura, despite herself, didn't want it to stop. That is, until a voice from across the hall brought it to a stop.

"What, exactly, are you doing to her?"

**.**

**A/N: DONE! HOORAH! Go back to my profile for details on my Christmas Surprise!**

**~Ginny-chan**

**P.S. I appreciate the update threats. Keep sending them, they make me chuckle. PM them to me as well. Sometimes, you gotta yell at me to get me to do what I'm supposed to heh.**

**But you can't castrate a female. It was a good threat, though. Hee. **


End file.
